The Lady Sleeping Beauty
by Angel Press
Summary: Non yaoi SxS. Squall is in the role of Sleeping Beauty and Seifer is playing Prince Philip. Based off of Disneys version, but much longer and realistic.


**A/N: A more serious take on a version of Sleeping Beauty. It will mostly follow the Disney version (with some of the original version mixed in), but some things will be changed to make it more believable. There will be 7 faeries, so be warned! But only 3 have a main part. Plus, Carbuncle is female here. Not sure if it is in real game, but I made it that way because it works for the story.**

**Summary: Queen Raine and King Laguna have always wanted to have their own child and soon they find themselves just that luck. But, due to an oversight, or maybe just lack of thought, the faerie Adel was not invited. Due to this, she feels like she should curse the royalty's daughter to death. As usual, I have changed Squall to a female.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Pairings: LagunaxRaine SquallxSeifer **

**Cast:**

**King Stefan: Laguna Loire**

**Stephen's wife: Raine Loire**

**King Hubert: Edward Almasy**

**Sleeping Beauty: Squall Loire/Leona Leonhart**

**Prince Philip: Seifer Almasy**

**Three good faeries-**

**Flora: Siren**

**Fauna: Carbuncle (Human shaped female for this)**

**Merryweather: Shiva**

**Maleficent: Adel**

**Crow: Rinoa**

**The Lady Sleeping Beauty**

Prologue

A long time ago, in the kingdom of Esthar, the King Laguna and Queen Raine wanted a child of their own. They had taken care of Queen Raine's niece lady Ellone for many years, but they still wished for their own child. Soon, Hyne granted the royal couples wish, and a daughter was given to them on a stormy night at the end of summer. From all around dignitaries from other countries came, including one of King Laguna's closest friends, Edward Almasy of nearby Fisherman's Horizon with his son Seifer Almasy.

Beginning

The Great Hall was decorated with many flowers, tapestries, and gifts to the newborn Princess Squall, named after the storm that had raged the night of her birth. Most of the Lords, Ladies, and Royalties had already looked upon the cradle and its occupant and was just waiting for the signal for the feast. The only two that had not looked at the new princess was King Edward and Prince Seifer. Strolling up the King Laguna, Edward pulled his friend into a conversation.

"I hope you know what this means my old friend…" Edward started, grinning like mad.

"If I think it's what you're thinking…" Laguna began, a confused smile planted on his face.

"Of course it is! You now have a daughter; I have a son, what more is there to think about? Fisherman's Horizon and Esthar…We have so much we could give each other!" Edward was now taking a quicker pace, and started to go though the details and many advantages. "Think my friend; we'd finally have a united kingdom! And it's not like you wouldn't know you girls husband!"

"I suppose it would be a rather smart match…" Laguna mused. "But I must talk with Raine." He finished and Edward nodded.

"Well now, what do you say Seifer? Would you come and look at your future bride?" Edward asked, looking to his little son. Seifer stared up to his father with a dazed look. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation and had been busy surveying the room.

"Now Edward, I must speak with Raine." Laguna frowned as his friend waved him off.

"Oh, it's as good as made." And with that Edward took his son to the large cradle. Seifer eyed the baby with a look of unsure nervousness. "Give her the gift." Edward whispered. Shrugging, Seifer passed a large pendant to the dark haired child. When confronted with the shining object, she grasped the lion head pendant with both hands and pulled it to her chest.

Soon a trumpet startled the assembly. "Now announcing the Great Faeries of the wilds; Lord Quezacotl, Lord Ifrit, Lord Diablos, Lord Bahamut, Lady Siren, Lady Carbuncle, and Lady Shiva." With the announcement over, seven faeries appeared hovering in the air above the crowd. Descending slowly, they all settled near the new child. The Lord Bahamut stood forth and stretched his large leathery wings out and called with an authorative voice for quiet.

"Thank you, King Laguna, for inviting me and my family to the party for your new daughter. I wish to apologize that not all of us could come, but that they send their regards." With a nod to the king, Bahamut stepped up to the cradle. "My dear child," he hummed quietly, "I will gift you with the wit of an angel." And with a wave of his muscled arm, a silver sparkle descended into the room and settled upon the princess.

Behind Bahamut, Lord Diablos stepped forward and opened his bat like wings. "And I, my little one," He sighed pleasantly, "Will give you the gift beauty." And with a wave a purple sparkle descended as the last had.

Next, Lord Ifrit came forth flaring his wings wide. "And I my dear, shall gift you with music, so that all instrument will be in your power to play." And down came a red sparkle. Nodding he stepped back and looked to Lord Quezacotl, who stepped up, feathered yellow wings rustling.

"And I my young maiden," he began in a smooth voice, "will give you the gift of grace." A golden sparkle loomed down on the child, and Quezacotl stepped down.

"And now, it is my turn my little child." Hummed Siren, translucent yellow wings shaking in joy. "I my lovely will give you the gift of song." A white sparkle rained down.

"I do believe it's my turn now!" Lady Carbuncle rushed forward, shimmering green wings reflecting the lights of the candles. "I will give you the gift of dance!" And a green sparkle descended. Pulling back, Carbuncle glanced at the remaining faerie.

"Oh, now is it me?" A cool voice asked, Lady Shiva looking up setting off toward the cradle. But she was interrupted with a crash of thunder; the candles blown out after a sick wind rushed into the hall.

"No, I should think not." Said a slick voice. Turning to look behind them, the faerie Adel stood forth holding a staff and her crow Rinoa perched on her shoulder. "What a large crowd you have gathered here, my king." Adel smirked. "And look! Even my siblings are here!" She sneered toward the good faeries. 'But, I couldn't help but notice, that I was not given an invitation." She gave a thoughtful look and turned her eyes to the king. "Why is that I wonder?" She asked.

Shiva looked to the king and saw guilt and fear. Sucking in a breath, she turned toward Adel. "You weren't wanted, sister." She spoke coldly.

"Not wanted! …Oh, well…I see." Adel looked mock distressed. "Well, I suppose I should go then…" She turned away and started for the door.

"Then my Lady is not offended?" Asked Raine.

"Offended? Oh no, I should think not…In fact, to prove it, I too shall give the child a gift." Adel turned back, her sick red and orange eyes flared and her lips peeled back to show fangs. "Oh your princess will indeed have all these magnificent gifts and true she'll be a wonder. But! Upon her sixteenth birthday, this princess shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall down dead."And with a blood red flash, the spell was cast and it sunk into the new princess.

Watching the process with a horrified look, Laguna roared with fury when the spell disappeared. "Seize that thing!" He snarled, pulling out his own sword and started for the red haired monster.

"Oh, don't be so foolish." Adel snapped, holding her hand out. "Come my dear, we have things to do." She called to her crow, and within a bolt of red lightening, the faerie faded from the hall. When the bolt was gone, the candles flickered back to life and the air lifted.

"Oh dear…" the crowd began to murmur, and the Queen looked faint. "My girl, my poor little girl…" She whispered, face pale and hands shaking.

"My lord, Queen, Shiva has yet to give her gift." Bahamut rumbled, causing many of the rooms' occupants to startle.

"Then it can be undone?" Laguna asked, glancing up at the warrior faerie with a pleading look.

"Oh no, things like this cannot be undone. Adel's power is much too strong. But, perhaps I can lessen it a bit." Shiva answered. Nodding to her fellow ladies, she stood forward and spread her crystal blue wings out. "My dear princesses, if you should fall prey to the evil curse, and should your finger find a spindle needle, do not fret for death shall wait, but sleep instead will take its place until true loves kiss will find your fate." And with that a shimmering blue sparkle floated to the child.

"Do you think it will be enough? Sleep instead of death?" Asked Shiva, looking to her friend Siren.

"My dear, I think that's the best any of us could have done besides Bahamut. Maybe he should have gone last." The golden hair faerie sighed, looking to their friend Carbuncle at the window.

Carbuncle watched as the town surrounded a large fire filled with spinning wheels. It had been Laguna's idea to burn all of the accursed items, but the faeries had known better. "Oh, that won't stop Adel!" The ruby eyed faerie snapped.

"Of course not, but what can stop her?" Siren tried to sooth the angry faerie.

"Well, what if I turned her into a fly? And set a frog on her?" Shiva asked, looking perturbed.

"Oh, you know we can't do that. Our oath states we will only do good and bring happiness to others." Siren answered.

"Well, it would make me happy enough…" Shiva grumped, pulling at her long blue hair.

"Well, maybe we could do something else, you know? Like…Take her with us to the faerie homes!" Carbuncles eyes shined with hope.

"If we could, you know I would, but any mortal that sees our home has to stay. I know sleep isn't a good future, but at least there is an escape…" Siren murmured.

"Well then, why don't we…Oh I don't know!" Shiva growled, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh! I think I have it! We could-" The Siren stopped, looking wildly in all directions. "Come, not here!" She hissed, floating toward their small doll house. "Inside, quick!" She waved her hand and shrank down enough so she could fit into the small house. Carbuncle shivered and followed. Shiva looked around before following.

"I've got it!" Siren burst out as soon as the door was shut. "I could turn her into a bird! Don't you see?!" She whispered excitedly.

"Oh, because birds have wings, not fingers! A loop hole!" Carbuncle giggled.

"Well, until she sends a cat out…" Shiva frowned.

"Oh, dear…I suppose..." Siren sighed.

"She always does that to all your beautiful song birds…" Carbuncles lowered her eyes.

"Well, then I guess that's it! She'll know everything!" Shiva snapped.

"Oh, dear she doesn't know anything about kindness and love." Carbuncle sagely corrected her.

"But how will that….Oh! I know! But where….Oh Balamb would be perfect! But we must speak with King Cid…And King Laguna…" Siren babbled, pacing around the small room.

"Oh, do stop speaking in riddles! What are you talking about?" Shiva asked.

"Well, what if three peasant women were to taking in an abandoned child and raise it out of harm's way?" Siren asked, looking triumphant.

"Oh, well, that would be awful nice of them…" Carbuncle answered looking doubtful.

"Don't you see? We could take little Squall out of the country and hide her away! Into the woods of Balamb and then take care of her!"

"Us?! Have a baby in the woods! We know nothing about taking care of a child!" Shiva stood back, looking at Siren in shock.

"Oh, but mortals do it! So could we! At least, until she's sixteen, then we could take her home after the danger is over!" Siren stated, looking quite pleased with her idea.

"Well, that would be lovely! We get to take care of a baby, and we have magic to help!" Carbuncles eyes began to shine.

"Oh, heavens no! We cannot use magic!" Siren suddenly snapped. "The consequences would be much too dire! Adel could track us if we used too much magic! We must go like mortals!" Siren turned, golden hair flashing in the light from the bon fire out front.

"But, we've never…Not used magic! We don't know how to live like mortals!" Shiva stood her ground looking afraid and perhaps excited.

"Well, that's the beauty of it! Adel won't expect it, and Squall will be perfectly safe! So, let's go tell their majesties." And with that, Siren disappeared out the door.

"We might as well Shiva…" Carbuncle said, looking out to Siren.

"Oh, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you of the troubles!" Shiva snapped and followed Carbuncle out the door.

"There you are! About time! Come on get rid of those wings!" Siren ordered while making her own scarce. "Now! Onward!" She cried, making herself normal height, not even looking behind her to see if her sisters followed.

"So, you see your majesty, she'd be safer were Adel couldn't find her!" Siren looked hopefully at the king.

"But, could we see her? Write to her?" He asked, looking afraid but determined.

"No, I'm afraid Adel would be watching you two much to close for you to have contact with Squall, but we figured it was better she be out of Adel's reach, than sitting and waiting to see what else she might decide to pull." Siren answered, looking at the king levelly.

"But what of Seifer! We agreed he was to be her betrothed! How can we hope for a good match if he can't even see her or know of her?" Laguna asked, silently pleading for his wife to say something to dissuade the faeries.

"Let her go." Was the answer.

"But Raine! She's our daughter!" Laguna yelped, feeling betrayed.

"But it's true, we cannot protect her. We had half of our army around and in the castle and still our child was condemned to death. We have few options and we have only one in our favor. Let them take our child, these are good faeries they will not keep her. It's not as if we are giving her to a pixie." Raine said defending her answer, and hoping to Hyne that it was right.

"Oh, I…Very…Very well…But please…Please take care of her…." Laguna sighed, turning away from the women and to the cradle. His daughter slept quietly, dark brown hair ghosting her head, small body tinted blue under the moon light filtering in. "Love her...Teach her….Everything." He said, tears coming to his eyes as he walked to the door and left the room.

"Please my ladies, take care of her as one of your own." Raine whispered, feeling the same as her husband. But she let the tears fall. "What should we tell the people?"

"Tell them only that she has gone."

-The many years that followed were wonderful for the faeries and there 'Foundling' child, Leona Leonhart. But as all things go, no child is perfect and is bound to attempt to break the rules some time.-

-Fifteen years later-

"Oh Leona! Dinner dear!" Shiva called from the front door, looking for any sign of the young girl.

"Coming!" Was the answer, and soon a dark hair child of fifteen came running down the forest path toward the garden gate.

"Oh dear, you know you're supposed to wear shoes when you go out…"Carbuncle sighed, looking down at the dirt brown feet that entered the little cottage.

Following her aunts gaze, Leona looked to her feet and saw she had forgotten her shoes by the small stump in the woods. "Oh, well, you see, I was picking some berries for you but got a little warm so I left my shoes by a stump and forgot them…And the berries." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh Leona, you could forget yourself if you could…"Siren smiled down at the child, noticing the light berry juice stains around her mouth. "Did you by chance eat more than you picked?" She asked, and laughed when her answer was a blush.

"Well, next time I'll bring them back." Leona stated, looking defiantly up to her aunts as they giggled. "Really, I will!" She tried to sound older, but it only made them laugh a little harder. Sniffing loudly, she set off toward the table and sat down with a plop. The dinner looked to be another stew, but she'd learned to be grateful after she had complained too much. Her aunts had given her the job of cooking and it was then she learned how hard it was.

"Well, what did you see in the forest today?" Carbuncle asked, as soon as she could breathe again.

"Nothing beyond a couple rabbits, squirrels, and birds." Leona answered. "Why?"

"Oh, just in case there was something interesting…Never know what you might see out there dear." Carbuncle answered, looking to her sisters with relief.

"Oh, okay…" Leona answered, stirring up her stew, watching as the vegetables spun around and danced in circles. "Well, I was going to go and get more berries tomorrow, so maybe we could make something?" She asked hopefully, knowing that berries made lovely deserts.

"Maybe, but now you have to get washed up for bed because I think the suns too far down for you to go out and get your sandals back." Shiva replied getting another bowl of stew.

"Alright, well, I'll just be down to the stream. Call if you need me." Leona told them as she picked up her bowl and left the table. Putting the dish in the wash pan, she pulled open a cabinet 

and found a wash towel and soap. After grabbing a scrubber and a night dress she started for the door

"Be quick dear!" Siren called as Leona walked out the front door and down to the little stream nearby. It was a cold stream that ran down from the mountains and into the ocean just a few miles away. Leona stared down at the water with resolve before struggling out of her dress. It was a simple brown and tan fabric that had seen many better days, but had served its purpose.

"Oh, it's only water..." She whispered, attempting to make it better. "Well." She said before jumping in. The water was ice cold, and Leona came up screaming in her mouth with her lips clamped shut. She'd learned to do that since the one time she'd screamed and caused the aunts to come running. Shivering she trudged back to shore and grabbed the soap.

"Who invented cold baths anyway? They're stupid thing." She grumped and she scrubbed. Dipping under water a couple time to make sure the soap washed off, she waded back to shore a second time, this time getting out and drying off in the cool night air. Shaking her head in an attempt to dry her hair she dressed and headed for home her eyes on the setting sun.

"There you are! We'd thought you'd gotten lost!" A Carbuncle looked down at the now clean child.

"Just a stubborn dirt stain that's all." Leona answered, wondering if it should be normal being able to lie that quickly. Looking up at her aunt, she made her way to the upstairs rooms of the cottage. Her bedroom was in between Carbuncles and Sirens, with Shiva's right across the hall. Pushing open the door she gave a sigh and plopped herself down on the large bed. She'd wondered how they'd managed to give her such a large bed, when all they could live in was a cottage. Giving it no more thought, Leona turned over and fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

Sun filtered into Leona's room through the window shade, causing her to blink rapidly before moving. "Oh, blasted sun…." She growled and attempted to turn back over. After a moment she gave a sigh, for she was awake and it was going to stay that way. Groaning, she crawled out of bed and sat on the floor. Blinking a few times and shaking her head she stumbled up and made her way to her dresser.

Pulling out a green dress, she shimmied out of her night gown and into her day clothes. After brushing her hair, she grabbed a small brush and brushed her teeth. After, she chewed on a few mint leaves she'd kept so her breath wouldn't knock someone over in the morning and then made her way down stairs to the table.

"Hello dear, how did you sleep?" Shiva asked, looking over her tea cup at the child.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry…"Leona answered eyeing the biscuits on the table.

"Go ahead, we've already eaten. In fact, we were going to go get you, but we heard you thumping around so we knew you'd be down eventually." Carbuncle supplied watching the girl stare at the food. She wished one day the child would be a little more open about everything.

The meal was quick, and soon the little brunette was out the door and into the forest. Walking down the little path she'd created through use, she made her way back to where she'd left her shoes. The small clearing was mostly empty besides a few young saplings that had taken root and the many berry trees and bushes that surrounded the tree line. Walking over to the small stump, Leona picked up her wooden shoes and slipped them on her feet.

Then stooping down she picked up her berry basket, now empty of berries probably due to an animal and set off to fill the basket. Her favorite to pick were the large Raspberries, but she was never against a good black berry. Humming quietly, she picked what she could reach before taking a short break. Settling down on a rock, she set her basket down to her side and shut her eyes for a moment.

Prince Seifer grumbled in anger as he stormed to the throne room. At seventeen, he figured his father would let him be, seeing as he was that close to being a man but no. He was still a boy to all those around him, and would be forever seen that way at this rate.

"Father." He snapped throwing the doors open roughly, staring at the old white haired king.

"Seifer." Was the answer in a calm cool voice. "I heard about your…Escapade. I'm not impressed." Edward poured a glass of wine, glaring levelly at his only heir.

"I hardly see how roughing those people up a bit could hurt them. They're only peasants." Seifer matched the glare.

"I don't want to hear about you beating people senseless without a cause boy! It could start a riot, or some revolt!" The king roared, looking down at his blond son with fury.

"Hey, they started it with me! I was just riding through with Fu and Rai and they threw stuff at us." The prince defended, feeling his hands fisting up in anger.

"Well maybe if you hadn't called his mother a cow, you wouldn't have been the target of stones! I know you feel the need to be a man, but until I know you can handle being a prince I don't think you should go out anymore." Edward became calm, looking at his son with a resigned look.

"What?! That's totally unfair! I have every right as Crown Prince-"

"Because you are my son! **I **give you that power, and I can exercise my own. I am king, and as such will be treated with respect." Edward smoothed his light hair, wondering if his own father had this issue with him.

"Yes, father." Seifer snapped, standing rigidly before his father. "If you would permit I'd like to retire to my chambers." With the last formality, Seifer turned and walked out, not even waiting for a response. Walking quickly, he hoped to make it to his room before suspicion was aroused. He was not going to follow the rules. HE was CROWN Prince, and would soon let everyone know what he was capable of.

Leona watched as her Aunt Siren finished washing the dishes. It was mundane, but she'd requested for Leona to be there so there the girl sat waiting for a sign of what was to come. "Well now I think that's it." The blond smiled. "Now, I bet you're wondering what this is about." The older woman smiled. "Well, you know how we make our monthly run to town to ick up our food and things." She began, Leona nodding intently. "I was thinking about letting you come with us."

Leona's eyes widen before she nodded blankly. Her? Going into the world? She was excited but fearful. She'd been told of the dangers and was fully aware of her troubles. "Thank you." Was all she could muster as she stood. Siren smiled and waved her away.

"Go, find something to do. I'm sure being in a kitchen with me is one thing you're not too keen on. Go find an adventure." And then she walked out to go to her room. Blankly looking at where her aunt had stood, Leona sighed and went for the door. It was warm outside, sun just beginning to climb down its peak in the sky. Shrugging she figured she could find adventure.

Seifer swaggered his way down the cobble stone path, loving the stares he received from the towns' people. It may have been his looks that drew their attention, but he was sure it was mostly his blade that was hanging out in the open. Smirking he looked at the puny town, thinking again on how his town had massive buildings for the shops. It had to be that way, since Fisherman's Horizon was so small an area; they just piled buildings on top of each other.

Recognizing the weapons shop, he sauntered in, hoping to find something he hadn't already seen. He'd been many places since he'd escaped from his home. He had no doubt his father was looking for him, but he knew it would be a bit before he made it to Balamb. And many more to find out exactly where, for Seifer had been keeping to the small towns and staying only a few days at a time.

Leona looked in awe at the tall buildings towering over her. Balamb had so many things to see and she was having a hard time containing herself. The smells were amazing, and she could see many bright fabrics peeking out from windows. It was better than she'd imagined. "Keep up dear!" Aunt Carbuncle called back at the girl.

Whether she didn't hear her aunt, or couldn't comply due to the crowd, Leona turned her head toward the voice but saw no one familiar. Eyes widening, she searched the crowd, but without luck. Pushing through people, she attempted to spot her group. There was no sign of any of her aunts. "Aunt Carbuncle..? Siren? Shiva?!" Her voice becoming frantic. She'd been in the town 

for only a little and was frightfully lost. Even the buildings that had once been friendly began to loom.

Shaking she began to feel oppressed by the crowd, looking for a safe place to hide. Scanning, her eyes caught an open doorway. Darting in, she found herself facing a large suit of armor. Giving a small shriek, Leona stumbled back into another person.

"Hey, watch it!" The person snapped. Looking up, Leona saw a tall teenage boy with blond hair. His eyes were a sharp green containing agitation within, looking at her with a knowing smirk. "Let me guess, bum suitor left you to your own devices. What an ass." Hearing the foul word, she shrank back, hoping he'd continue on.

Seifer openly stared at his assailant, a small brunette girl in a black and white dress. It was rather simple, but looked nice on her lightly tanned skin dotted with freckles. Moving his eyes up to her face, he saw her cheeks flushed and her eyes spoke of fear and discomfort. "Well, where is the jack ass?" He asked, smirk growing as she flinched at his words. She was a goody two shoes for sure.

"I don't have a…A suitor." She finally answered, realizing he wasn't going to leave without an answer. Frowning, Seifer looked at her hard.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked, musing about the stupidity of parents.

"Well, I'm lost. My aunts...This is the first time I've been to this town." Her voice flooded with ice and distrust. It made Seifer wonder if she meant this town or any town in general. Sighing, he wondered how he managed to pick up a stray, and questioned why he thought that in the first place.

"Well, what do they look like?" He mumbled, figuring it was chivalry at its best.

Eyeing the teen with an untrusting look, Leona decided it would be best to get his help, but ditch him as soon as her aunts where in sight. "Well, there are three of them. Aunt Siren is blonde with blue eyes and about this tall." She indicated above her head to what he figured was 5'5". "Then Aunt Shiva has black hair with blue eyes an about this tall." She indicated about 5'9". "Then Aunty Carbuncle has brown hair, red eyes and is about this tall." A whole whopping 5'3".

"Well, that does seem simple. Let's go." He could handle giving the orders, but he wondered just how long it would take. Starting off, he looked behind to make sure the girl was following him. "What's your name by the way?" He asked, attempting to attain some entertainment.

"Leona. Leona Leonhart." She said quietly, looking at the buildings and people with distrust.

"Well," he stated, "That's a bit redundant. Where do you live?" As his eyes scanned the crowd, nothing fit the description of her missing aunts.

"Out in the woods, a ways from here." She replied, walking closer to him as they passed in front of an alley. Smirking he put his hand behind her back and pushed her next to him. Sending an icey glare, Leona attempted to remove the offending hand.

"Well, ain't that dandy princess. Picturesque. So what do you do for a living?" Sifer asked, totally ignoring the girls' silent protests.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She countered, looking upset at his offending hand. Seifer snorted and didn't remove his hand, using the connection to pull her close.

"What, never been around a man? How old are you?" She could be much more than sixteen.

"Fifteen."

Yup, he'd pegged it. "Well, high time you were." And with that, he pulled her down the streets, looking for those aunts of hers.

"And you see that? That's what they call a spear." Seifer explained to the little brunette. They had searched the whole town without luck, so he figured they might as well return to one place just in case they would return to find their lost niece. So, to pass the time he'd been telling her 

about the weapons in the shop. "It's one of the oldest forms of weapons, but it's still very useful just due to the length."

Leona stared at the sharp end of the spear, wondering why it was so frightening. Yes, it was used to kill things, but this one was dormant in a shop and not in a hunter's hand. "It's mostly used for sport hunting, but it's also used in battles where a cavalry is an issue." Seifer continued on. "And this is a mace. You usually have to be really strong to use one since it's a spiked ball made of pure metal. This is normally only seen on a battlefield being used by a berserker. They're the only ones that can handle the size."

"I don't think they're coming back." Leona suddenly said, getting bored with the explanations. This man expected her to be immediately friendly with him. Only those she trusted would gain her friendship.

"Who? Your aunts?" Seifer asked, coming out of a weapon daze. When she nodded he sighed. Go figure, he'd get the all day venture. "Well, why don't we wait 'till the afternoon just to be sure."

"The sun's halfway set." Was the reply. Turning around, Seifer marched to the door and saw that indeed, the sun was near set. How could he have not noticed the lack of light?

"Shit, come on." He grabbed her arm and bolted out the door. "Now, which way is your house?" Scanning the streets, he saw the lack of people and frowned.

"That way." Leona pointed in the direction of the forest, smirking to herself. He was kind, sure but he seemed to not have manners while he still had chivalry. Unusual combination, but if it worked for him…

And with that thought, she was pulled in the direction of the closest gate toward home.

"You live this far out?" Seifer asked, swiping his blade at an offending branch. Since he was taller than all others that came down the path, he'd been forced to get rid of a few low hanging 

branches. The sun had already set, and the only light visible was the moon light that filtered through the trees. "It's kinda creepy."

"Well, usually I'm not outside. I have to come in at sunset. My aunts don't like me out in the dark." Leona supplied, looking forward into the dark trying to ignore the many questions.

"They don't let you do much at all, do they?" Seifer asked, wondering what it was like to have to live like that. He'd been aloud outside after dark since he was ten.

"No." with the short answer Leona turned to look up at the canopy of trees. Heaving a sigh, she reached out and pulled Seifer's arm.

"What?" He enquired at the sudden halt.

"I'm not trying to be rude…And you've been very kind, but I have to go on alone from here on out." Leona answered looking him in the eye.

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to talk with anyone." She explained.

"That protective huh?" Yes, he'd hate that life. Nodding, Leona pulled away. "Well, what if I want to pop by and see my little lost friend. Like, tomorrow to make sure you're safe." He grinned largely.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She muttered.

"Didn't say I was giving you much of a choice did I?" He called after her retreating form.

Leona walked quietly through the woods, trying hard to make as little noise as possible. The lecture she been given about staying close by had worn her nerves to the point of exhaustion. Heaving a bitter sigh, she stepped over the stones placed in the river for crossing. Lost in thought, Leona missed the quick steps behind her.

Seifer smirked as he watched Leona walk in a daze, totally unaware of him being there. Seeing an opportune moment, he reached out and grabbed the girl around the waist.

"Hey!" She squawked pulling away hard.

"Surprise princess. Didn't I say I'd be back?" He asked staring down at the perturbed look he was receiving.

"Oh, do you ever go away?" She snapped turning to walk farther into the woods.

"Not when I live to piss you off." And it was so easy too.

"Would you find someone else to follow like a dog?" Leona growled feeling the blonds eyes follow her.

"Nope, you're my special target." Seifer shrugged, wondering how on earth a hermit child could be so feisty.

"Joy."

Following close behind, Seifer took the chance to take another once over. The girl was small, but had potential for height. "You get me all day. And if you're really lucky, all week."

Stopping in her tracts, Leona turned to face the blond behemoth. "You can't do that." She whispered disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Can and will princess."

Shaking with anger, Leona slowly walked up to the boy. How could the first person she met in the world piss her off so bad? "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She hissed.

"Well, we talked yesterday, and we know each other's names, so we technically aren't strangers." Seifer smirked at the outraged look he managed to create on the girls wonderful features.

Insides roaring with fury, Leona walked on ignoring everything the blond said.

"And then there was this one time we found this lizard-"

"Would you cease?!" Leona roared, turning around to smack her unwanted companion.

"Well, if you'd answer we wouldn't have so many problems now would we?" Seifer asked, catching her hand before it reached his face. She been silent for half the day while he'd blabbered on about anything he could think of, knowing it was pissing the brunette girl off to no end.

"Leave me alone!" Leona wrenched her hand away glaring furiously up at the man.

"You know, if you'd just cooperated I probably would have just left you alone. But since you've been so resilient, I've made up my mind." Seifer stated, looking matter of fact.

"And?" Leona muttered wondering what the revelation would be.

"I'm just going to stay around and annoy the ever living shit outta you." Paling at the words, Leona took a deep breath and muttered up to Hyne a curse and a question of why.

**Wow, 21 pages…This was supposed to be a one shot, but when I got to 43 pages I decided to break it up…Yeah.**


End file.
